Forgotten
by Son of Kronos15
Summary: Another guardian story, before you dismiss this as 'done to death' or cliché think about this: if people didn't love it so much it wouldn't be cliché, now would it? More detailed than most other guardian stories. No chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO otherwise my life would rock.

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, (yeah, yeah, hold the applause) my life has been pretty relaxed ever since we put Gaea back to sleep for another few centuries. I got to come back to camp with my beautiful girl friend Annabeth, we smoothed out some relations with the Romans and found some common ground. We have barely had any monster attacks in the last few months after the war. But a few weeks ago my life started to change, and not for the better. You see it all started like this.

I was training in the arena when the camp's sirens sounded. Which means one of three things, 1 a pack of monsters is raiding the camp, 2 a demigod made it to the border and is being chased by a monster or 3 another lost pizza delivery man stumbled across the camp... Again. Either way I sprinted towards Thalia's tree to see what the problem was. It was hard not to run into a tree in the dark, but somehow I managed to get there in one piece. I looked around for signs of trouble and saw a kid, about my age, running from a hell-hound the size of a semi truck at the bottom of the hill. The kid tripped over a stray branch. That shocked me into action, I took out riptide and started sprinting down the hill towards the demigod. The kid shakily stood up and screamed when he saw the hell hound about to pounce. I jumped up and smashed it with the flat side of my sword. It crumbled the the ground in a heap. But a second later it started to stand back up. I looked back at the kid who was standing there, petrified.

"Go! Get to camp! Tell Chiron what's happening!" I shouted

But the darn kid refused to move. The hell bound took advantage of this momentary lapse in concentration and lunged at me. I swung riptide at its face, but it somehow managed to catch my sword in its mouth. It growled as if laughing at me and threw my sword to the side. The hell hound looked back at me and lunged once again. I rolled to the side and leaped at it, I punched it right in the side of its skull so hard it flew back into a tree. Before it could get up I jumped onto it and kicked it in the gut. I was about to finish it when it rolled over and threw me off, I hit the ground with a solid _thud._ The hell hound was running at me and before I could get up it dove at my face.

 _So this is how I die at the paws of a freakishly large dog with anger issues... Go figure_.

But just as its claws were about to rip up my flesh, it exploded into golden dust.

 _What?_

I looked around and saw the demigod holding my sword looking like he was about to pass out. I got up and walked to him.

"Thanks, mind if I have that back?" I asked kindly

He looked at my sword.

"Yes, I do mind." He said with an air of arrogance

He started strutting towards Thalia's tree like he had fought the hell hound and I had just watched. I jogged up the hill and caught up to the kid.

"Um, ok well my names Percy Jackson, and you are?"

The guy barely spared me a glance

"Michael Shode." He said a few minutes later

"Well nice to meet you, I suppose. Do you happen to know about the Greek gods?"

"Probably more than you." He snorted

By the time we reached the big house I had completely given up on trying to make conversation with him.

I spotted Chiron on the porch reading a book. Mr. D was sitting across engrossed with his magazine.

"Be polite, I'll explain later." I mumbled to him

"Whatever."

"Chiron! Mr. D! This is Michael Shode, found him at the hill. How come no else responded to the siren?" I asked

"Pleasure to meet your Mr. Shode. And they might not have heard it, they are all turned in for the night, as _you_ should be." Chiron said accusingly

I grinned

"Training as always Chiron." I said as was my usual response to this daily conversation

"Right well, this is a camp right? Where am I bunked tonight? I'm exhausted, I just fought of a huge hell hound while this idiot just watched."

My eyes widened at his lie.

"Percy! Is that true!" Chiron said in shock

"What! No it-"

"Is completely true!" Michael finished

"Percy, go to your cabin. We'll discuss this later."

I looked at Mr. D who was eyeing Michael suspiciously

"Later Mr. D." I said

"Good night Peter." He said with a smirk

I headed off to my cabin.

This new demigod was obviously going to be trouble.

Over the next couple of weeks Michael prove to be more trouble than he was worth, in my opinion anyway. Everyone else seemed to love him. The day after

He arrived he was claimed... By my dad... Which means he's my brother... Joy.

He started hanging out with all my friends and butting in whenever I tried to do something with them. Weird thing was only I seemed to care. But whatever, I mean I could always just ignore him right? When he realized it wasn't getting to me he started pushing me out of the group, inviting people to movies and not even telling me. No one else told me about it either. Even Annabeth was acting distant, every time I asked her if she wanted to do something she always invited Michael. The kid was starting to get on my nerves. Only a few people other than me saw how obnoxious he really was. The list being, Leo, Nico, Travis and Connor and Clarisse.

The moron wouldn't stop challenging me to duels either, which he always, _always_ lost. But he would strut off like he had crushed me.

But the real killer came one right after another.

"Hey Jackson, get out of my seat!" Michael growled

"I always sit here Shode." I said in a bored tone

"Yeah, well maybe _I_ want to sit there?" He snapped

"Well too bad, there's a seat right there." I pointed right across from me

"Don't you get who your talking to? I'm the greatest hero who's ever lived!" He claimed

That got me a little angry, him calling himself better than all the demigods who died in the wars.

"Shut up and learns some manners Shode! I've seen heroes that you couldn't even dream of coming _close_ to!" I snarled

"Oh yeah? And please share who these sacred heroes are?" Michael sneered

"How about all the heroes who died in the wars?"

"Well they died so obviously they can't be that great." He said arrogantly

"Oh really? Well at least they could hold a sword properly and not pee their pants whenever they saw a monster!" I shouted

His face grew red with anger.

"You take that back you pathetic excuse for a demigod!" He shouted taking out riptide

I drew my blade too, one I had Leo make for me so it was properly balanced.

He growled and swung his sword at my face like he was swinging a baseball bat. I easily blocked and countered knocking him off his feet with the flat of my sword. He got back up and lunged at me, I simply turned and smacked the base of his skull as he flew past. He crumbled to the ground. Instantly the ground started rumbling and a sea mist took on the form of none other than Poseidon.

"Percy! What have you done to Michael!?" He cried

"What! He attacked me!" I replied

"How dare you attack my favorite son!"

A little piece of me just snapped.

"Michael? Are you alright son?" He asked shaking that moron

"Uuuhhnn. He attacked me dad. Just because I was sitting in his seat."

"Shh it's alright son. I'm sure a visit to Atlantis will make you feel much better."

WHAT!? He's never offer to let _me_ go to Atlantis!

Poseidon turned back to me

"Perseus, for your actions I hereby disown you as my son." He said with malice

Several people gasped in surprise.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

Michael just smirked.

I looked at him and glared so hard he looked like he wanted to crawl away.

"Fine, you were never a good father anyway." I growled as before stormed off

After an hour of wandering around in the woods and killing every monster I came across, I decided to get back to camp and ask Connor and Travis if I could sleep in the Hermes cabin. I was walking down the beach when I heard the sounds of two people making out, me being my rude and curious self I went to investigate. I crouched behind a bush and peered over. What I saw snapped the rest of my heart right in half and stomped on it. On the beach Michael was furiously making out with Annabeth... _My_ Annabeth! I watched in horror as they rolled around in the sand.

"Ohh, Michael, your so much better than the jealous jerk." Annabeth moaned

"I know right? What did you ever see in him?" He asked once they came up for air.

"I don't know, I guess it was just that he was famous."

Tears were running down my cheeks.

"When are you going to break up with him, so we can go public?"

"I'll break up with him tomorrow, I promise."

Suddenly my grief turned to rage as I thought about everything that runt has taken from me. My friends, my father, my girlfriend!

The winds started to pick up to howling speeds, the waves crashed against the shore at war with themselves as Poseidon struggled to contain them, but my fury was too much for him. Rain started pouring as though Zeus himself was trying to drown the camp.

"What's going on?!" Michael shouted confused

But Annabeth knew, she knew why this was happening. She looked around in horror, looking for me.

"Percy! H-how long have you been there?" She stuttered

"HOW! HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR THIS PIECE OF SLUDGE?! I WENT TO FREAKIN TARTARUS FOR YOU!" I screamed as the storm got more out of control, and the waves reached dangerous heights.

"Percy! It's not what it looks like! I-" she desperately began to justify herself

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU!" I shouted as I took out a ring.

A look of horror flashed across her face, right before a look of joy came on.

"Y-you were? Oh, Percy!" She cried looking as though I had just asked her to marry her"Please forgive me!"

"I will _never_ forgive you!" I cried as I threw the ring at her. It hit her shoulder so hard it knocked her down.

I ran off to cabin three and grabbed my stuff, some clothes, some ambrosia and nectar. I wrote a quick not to some of my friends and stuck it on the wall. I ran to Thalia's tree. I started walking down the hill, I heard Annabeth yell my name over the storm so I started running. I ran far away from camp, never looking back.

I hope I never have to set foot in that blasted camp again.

 **Well? How was it? First fic so just bear with me alright? Leave a review! I would love to hear what you guys (and girls) think! And what you hope to see! So I'm planning on making this a more or less basic guardian tale, but with some good twists and turns.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV (when the storm starts)

When the wind started picking up and the waves started going crazy a serious feeling of dread in my stomach, I stood up and looked for him. I almost couldn't see him, standing behind a bush. When I saw him my dread only got worse as my worst fears were confirmed.

"Percy! H-how long have you been there?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Long enough

I listened to him scream and rant.

But when he took out that ring my heart literally snapped in two

 _Seaweed brain loves me that much? M-maybe he'll forgive me if I just apologize!_

 _"_ Y-you were? Oh, Percy!" I cried but I knew he would forgive me, I can't believe it! We were going to get married! "Please forgive me!"

"I will never _forgive_ you!" He cried he threw the ring at me so hard it knocked me over.

He won't forgive me? No! Of course he will! The wound is just fresh! He'll forgive me and we'll get married! I got up and left the still dazed Michael in my dust. But not before I grabbed the ring box. I ran towards the Poseidon cabin. And knocked on the door.

"Percy? Percy! Open up! I need to talk to you! I'm sorry!" I yelled but the door didn't budge

After a few more minutes I got frustrated, so naturally I kicked down the door. I looked around.

"Percy? Are you here?" I asked

Nothing, I looked around once more and saw a note on the wall

It read :

 _Pleas make sure this gets to the following_.

 _Dear Leo, Clarisse, Nico, Travis and Connor._

 _Thank you guys for sticking by me, but there is no longer anything here for me. Poseidon disowned me, Annabeth cheated on my with my idiot brother, and no one else at camp will even talk to me anymore. I think it's just best for everyone if I just leave. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I'll just go out and kill every monster stupid enough to get in my way. Don't come looking for me, I've gone on enough quests to know how to not be found if I don't want to. Maybe we'll meet again._

 _Yours truly Percy Jackson._

By the time I finished reading a few teardrops had fallen onto the paper.

 _I cheated on him right after his own father disowned him?_

I ran out of the cabin towards Thalia's tree.

"Percy! Percy where are you!? Percy!" I cried

I had to stop him before he did something he might regret.

"You mean that you might regret." A voice said coldly

I turned and saw Aphrodite glaring at me.

"W-what do you mean? What would he do that _I_ might regret?" I asked nervously

"Oh, I don't know, maybe... Move on?" She said circling me "Forget about you, find someone new."

My eyes turned cold

"Percy would never do that to me, he loved me."

"He _loved_ you! You insolent girl! His love for you was the purest most sincere love I have _ever_ felt! And you took it for granted and threw it away! Never in my immortal life have I ever seen so much love crumble so fast!" She shouted at me

"You lying... He still loves me... I know it." I whispered tears falling from my eyes

"And why did you do it? For that arrogant idiot!? He's done nothing but lie since he came to this infernal camp!"

"Why have you come here Aphrodite?" I asked tiring of talking with her

"To tell you how stupid you were to throw away the strongest love that has ever graced this planet." She growled

"I will get him back, even if it kills me."

I turned and ran down the hill, that bitch! She didn't know Percy like I do! If I just apologize and explain myself he'll forgive me! I know he will! I went to the beach and sat at our spot. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wedding ring, my breath caught as I opened the box. It was beautiful. It was a pure shining grey tinged with a light green, with a sea blue diamond in the middle. The inscription read: _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl forever_.

He's so sweet. I slipped the ring onto my finger. I smiled as the rain started to let up, within a years time, I was going to marry Percy.

Percy POV (far far away)

I kept sprinting until I couldn't feel my legs anymore, I've been running for at least two hours. I no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my mind off of _her_. How could she? After everything we went through together? After I willingly jumped into freaking Tartarus for her?! Oh how hate her. And Michael, Michael! That arrogant bastard waltzed right into camp and ruined my life! I started running again, best to distance myself from that place. I heard a low growl, instantly my sword was in my hand. What was that?

"Who's there? Show yourself! I fear no monster!" I shouted

A ten foot cyclops lumbered out of the bushes. Trying to intimidate me. Emphasis on trying.

"Foolish demigod, you make good meal for hungry cyclops!" It grinned

"I am Percy Jackson! I do not fear you!"

A look of uncertainty flashed across its face, before it charged me. It swung it's huge club which I easily rolled under. I jumped up behind him and lunged for his neck. The cyclops suddenly spun and smacked me with its club. I flew back and crashed into a tree. It grinned and charged at me. I quickly got up and sidestepped and tripped it as it went by. It fell face first into the dirt. I slashed my sword down and killed it. I sheathed my sword and brushed off the dirt. I continued along my trail.

 _3 months later_

I quietly ran into the warehouse where some monsters were hiding Hecate's golden brewing stand. I crept through the building and slew every monster I came across quickly and quietly. I made it to the back room, where it was being hidden. I slowly opened the door to reveal a teenager-ish looking guy bending over the brewing stand muttering words in Ancient Greek.

He stiffened and quick as lightening threw three throwing knives at my face. I swung my sword and blocked all three.

"Perseus Jackson. Figures she would send you."

"Why did you steal the brewing stand from Hecate?" I snarled

"Because it's the only thing strong enough for what I need." He replied calmly

"Why? What do you need? What are you?"

"Well, a for what I need, power. I'm am going to make a potion that will make me even more powerful that a Titan!" He exclaimed

"Impossible! There's no potion that strong! What are you? A demigod? A monster?"

"I am a demigod if you must know. And there is a potion strong enough, only I know of it though, because I invented it."

"Good, that means once I kill you, it will be gone for good."

"Or, you could join me Percy. We could destroy the Olympians! We could get revenge on that camp for what they did to you!"

"How do you know about that?" I asked coldly

"I like to keep current."

"Whatever, I will not join you." I said right before I charged at him

I slashed my sword at him, but he ducked and rolled away. He took out a long knife and tried to slash though my back. I blocked him with my sword and pushed him against the wall. I pushed my sword to the side, disarming him.

"You know, I'm not overly found of killing demigods." I said

I stabbed him through in the stomach. He fell lifelessly to the ground.

"But I'll get over it."

I grabbed the brewing stand and dumped its contents into a drain on the floor. I muttered the spell to make it shrink and stuck it in my pocket. And I walked right out of there.

"Hecate! Where are you! I've got your brewing stand! _Hecate_!" I shouted getting frustrated

I was in a cave, where Hecate likes to make her potions and spells. But it had so many twists and turns I had no idea where I was.

"Ah, so you did manage it." A silky voice said

I turned and saw Hecate sitting in a lounger chair.

"Seriously? While I was out there getting this for you, you were sitting I a lounger reading a book?" I asked irritated

"Yes, now give me my brewing stand." She ordered

I rolled my eyes and took out the stand. I tossed it to her once it was out of my pocket.

"Ah, thank you." She turned to leave

"Hold it, Hecate! We had a deal! Give me my payment!" I shouted

She sighed

"Fine. Here." She said

She handed me a black cloak, two metal wristbands, and silver necklace.

"One cloak to hide your identity, two transforming swords and one bow with an endless supply of arrows." She listed

"Thank you. Now good bye."

I walked out of her dark cave and into the sun light.

Once I was a good distance away I sat down and put on my new magic items.

The wristbands fit perfectly and the necklace was so light you couldn't even tell it was there. Finally I slipped on the magic cloak. Once it was on I summoned water to make a mirror. I looked pretty menacing, the cloak went down to my ankles and just short of my wristbands. I looked at my face and grinned at what I saw, you see about to my mouths but everything else was hidden in shadows so dark it was like looking into Nyx's palace. I pulled down my hood to see how I looked without it. I almost looked over my to make sure it wasn't somebody else. My face was more or less the same, if not a bit more defined, but my hair was sterling silver. Not like old man silver, it looked like someone had melted silver onto my hair. And then their was my eyes, they looked fiery gold almost orange. They seemed to be red, orange and gold all at once. If I didn't know it was me, I would think I was someone else entirely.

"Awesome." I said but as soon as I said it I heard a different voice, one that was a little deeper.

Wow, Hecate thought of everything!

Suddenly there was a roar, I pulled down my hood and ran towards the sound.

I saw three laistrygonian giants rampaging through the forest.

I snuck up on them and jumped on top of one and slit its throat. I jumped as it crumbles to dust, and landed on the next one. I smashed my sword through its skull and jumped to the ground, it was surprisingly easy to move with this cloak.

"Who are you! You will die for slaying my brothers!"

"My name... Is Mortem." I said before jumping and slashing its stomach.

Mount Olympus (3rd person view)

The Olympians were all gathered in the throne room, all looking agitated.

They were gathered to find the greatest hero there has ever been.

"Has any one found any information on Perseus Jackson?" Zeus asked

several of the gods shook there heads.

"What about you Apollo? Surely you've seen something! You can see anything under the sun!" Poseidon cried desperately

He _needed_ to find his son. He had to gain his forgiveness! He realized how wrong he had been when Percy ran away and his other _son_ began acting arrogant and strutting around like he owned the camp.

"Sorry uncle P. Nothing, it's like he just vanished of the face of the earth." Apollo said sadly.

They were all upset about Percy's disappearance, every one of them were found of him. Somehow he had managed to become pretty much everyone's favorite demigod.

Ares because of Percy's strength in battle and his courage.

Artemis was found of him because he respected women and put the ahead of himself.

Apollo liked him because he helped rescue Artemis.

Hermes because he had helped Luke.

Zeus liked him because, even though he probably could, he never even thought about overthrowing him.

Even Dionysus liked him for reducing his period at camp.

Every one of them liked him for their own reasons, so they all wanted him back. But most of all because there had been strange powers surges and none of the scouts sent to investigate had returned.

"If we cannot find Jackson what are we going to do if whoever is behind these power surges leads a rovolt?" Hades asked

"I vote we make the counselors immortal." Athen declared

"Interesting, I agree! But only if we make the swear allegiance to Olympus!" Zeus said

"Very well, I will bring them here." Hermes said

He flashed out

A mount later he was back and so were about twenty or so very confused campers. "Why are we here?" Michael rudely asked

Poseidon's knuckles turned white from clenching the armrests of his throne.

"We have decided to make you all immortal." Zeus announced

"Immortal? Why not just make me a god I obviously deserve it!" Michael claimed

"You are barely deserving of the Michael." Poseidon said calmly

"What do you mean dad? Why wouldn't you want you favorite son to be a god?" Michael asked confused

"You are not my favorite son." Poseidon growled

"Of course I am! That's why Jackson left isn't it?" He said smugly

"Do we have to make this one immortal?" Dionysus groaned

"Unfortunately so, the threats must be managed." Athena said in a disappointed tone

"Threats? So why do you need these weaklings? All you need is me!" Michael boasted

"Shut up already Michael!" One of the campers growled

Michael glared at the camper, who turned out to be Nico.

Hades smiled at Nico.

"Watch it you lit-"

"Could we please just get this over with?!" Ares shouted

"Yes, let's proceed shall we?" Zeus said as more of an order than a question.

All the gods stood up and raised their right hand. Once they started chanting the campers started to glow. After a moment it was over.

"Welcome to immortality!" Zeus declared.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please review! Reviews make me happy! Happy makes me write faster! And let me know who you think Percy should be with! I am not opposed to him being with two people! Thanks! Review and tell me what pairings you want to see or I won't update!**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously people! If you want me to update faster the SEND ME REVIEWS! This is the last chapter until I reach 10-15 reviews! :( seriously there are hundreds of viewers and only five people have cared enough to leave a review. I'm disappointed. BTW I'm sure you were wondering, so 'Mortem' is Latin for death.**

Percy pov (100 years later)

A terrified scream pierced the air as I chased the last dracaena from a legion that had tried to ambush me. Normally when a demigod hears a scream like that it usually means either they're about to die or one of their friends is. But not for me, over the past hundred or so I've gotten stronger, much much stronger. My water powers have increased to the point where I'm not sure even Poseidon could rival me. My swordsmanship has become what some might call legendary. I was what mortals might call a gun, er sword, for hire. Often gods, nymphs, naiads, and even Titans called on my for tasks. Of course there was usually a payment of some kind, though obviously I helped demigods in need for free. I had so many favors stacked up that I could overthrow Zeus with ease. One such favor had been that an anonymous client (cough 'Hades' cough) granted me immortality. With immortality I no longer had need for pesky things like food, water and sleep. It saves a lot of time with I can devote to training and ridding the world of monsters. I have killed so many thousands of monsters that they have come to fear my very name. Even the strongest shiver at the mention of me. Not that I'm heartless, I spare the rare monster that has yet to harm a mortal and does not have intention to. Anyway so I had been camping out in a small clearing when there was the faintest little rustle of grass about a hundred feet off. I quickly grabbed my twin blades, Demise and Oblivion. Demise was black and Oblivion was white. Not a moment later at least two hundred monster jump out.

"Hello Mortem, thissss time you will not esssscape! We are to numireousss for even you to defeat!" A dracaena said with contempt

"Is that so? Well then, let's get this started shall we?" I said eager to take them all on.

The dracaena frowned in annoyance

"Attack!" It screamed

Every monster rushed forward at once, the first to reach me was a large hellhound. A quick slice took care of him, but then the rest of them caught up. From that moment on I was not a demigod, or a warrior or even an immortal... I was pure destruction. I went from one monster to another often taking dozens on at once, not even the drakon stalled me for long. Within a couple short minutes all that was left was the dracaena that led the assault. She looked at me in shock and horror, and turned tail and ran, or slither or something. I grinned, and jogged after it, it kept on running a long way until it started to think that I wasn't fallowing anymore. It slowed down, clearly out of breath. I decided to mess with it a little, I pulled out my bow and silently fired an arrow about twenty feet to the monster's left. The arrow hit a tree, immediately the dracaena just about died of a heart attack.

"Whose there! Mortem! I am giving you one chance to flee! There are another ten thousand monsters here! You have no hope! Run while you can!" It shouted

I jumped down from a tree branch, landing right behind the dracaena.

"I don't see ten thousand monster. All I see is a cowardly dracaena." I whispered

"No!" It took off running again.

I strung an arrow and fired. A second later I heard a screech of pain, as the arrow went the the monster's forehead. I smirked and put my bow away. I was about to go back to my tent when I noticed an unusually large amount of footprints heading in the same direction. I decided I could get back to my camp later, so I followed the tracks to make sure it wasn't anything of trouble. I continued on the trail for about half an hour or so before I heard something like metal striking metal. The sounds of battle. I started running towards the noise and sure enough a group of girls dressed in silver was fending of a large group of monsters. The Hunters of Artemis, oh crap. I almost decided to walk away but there were so many monsters and the hunters appeared to be losing. I sighed and climbed up a tree near the action. I surveyed the scene for a moment when I noticed a cyclops about to strike down Thalia. I quickly pulled out my bow and sent an arrow through the cyclops' eye. It fell to the ground with a black arrow sticking out its eye before it slowly disintegrated. As soon as the cyclops fell a ripple of fear went through monsters as they paused their fighting to look at the cyclops and the arrow.

"No, it can't be. He is here! Run! Retreat!" One of the monsters shouted

The monsters started running away from some very confused hunters.

I teleported the front of the group of monsters by turning my body to water vapor. The monsters froze in fear.

"Going somewhere?" My voice echoed through the battlefield

The monsters screamed and started scattering, so I fired arrows at the speed of light and quickly struck down half of the monsters. The hunters who had recovered from their confusion shot down the other half of the monsters. Once I shot the last monster I turned to walk away. I got about ten feet before an arrow nearly took my head of.

"Where do you think your going boy?" One of the hunters snarled

I turned to look at them

"I asked you a question!"

I stayed silent

"Answer me already!" She said frustrated

Still nothing.

She growled and aimed an arrow at my face.

"Tell us who you are or I shoot!"

After a minute she launched the arrow. It flew straight at my face but I didn't even flinch, just as it was about to hit me I grabbed it out of the air with ease.

"This is how you thank the one who saved your life? Where are your newest recruits? Surely they would not be happy at you firing on their rescuer. Surely even Artemis would be disappointed in you for shooting at the one who saved you phoebe." I said in an emotionless voice

She looked surprised that I knew her name.

"Fine, remove your hood and we'll lower our weapons!"

"No, my identity shall remain a secret." I stated

She opened her mouth to respond but there was a bright flash of light and little girl with auburn hair and silver eyes appeared.

"What is going on here? Who are you?"

"I don't know milady he refuses to tell us." Phoebe replied

"I demand that you reveal your identity or I will have no choice but to bring you to Olympus for questioning!" Artemis demanded

"As I told your hunters lady Artemis, my identity will remain unknown. But abducting me and forcing me to Olympus for question would be a poor way to thank me for saving your hunters lives." I said calmly

"Liar! Like a mere _boy_ could do something my hunters couldn't!" She sneered

Thalia stepped up nervously

"Um, actually lady Artemis. It's true, he did save us." She said nervously

"Tell me what happened." She growled

"Uh, well, I was fighting a cyclops and I tripped, it was about to kill me when a black arrow appeared in its eye. The other monsters saw it and they freaked out, they started screaming 'he is here!' Then they tried to run away but this guy sort appeared in front of them and started firing arrows like, crazy fast and took out half the army so fast we barely had time for the other half. Then he just tried to leave without a word before phoebe demanded to know who he was." Thalia said anxiously

Artemis grudgingly put her bow down.

"I suppose I should thank you then mr..."

"Mortem." I replied

Her eyes widened

"You! How did you find us? What are you? Why are you here?"

"Milady? What's going on?" Thalia asked

"This man, he is wanted for questioning on Olympus. He has been traveling around the country as an unidentified immortal for around a hundred years. He kills everyone and everything he encounters." She whispered in fear that I might hurt her hunters.

"Really? That's what they're saying now? Huh. Well I'll give you half credit, I do go traveling around the country, I have been around for a hundred years. But I don't usually attack unless threatened, unless of course I am on a mission to kill." I said calmly "And I assure you lady Artemis I mean you and your hunters no harm."

"Very well. Then care to explain what you are doing here?" She asked more confident now

"I was setting up camp when I was attacked by about two hundred monsters, I slated them but the leader tried to run. I chased it and by the time I was done toying with it, I saw a large amount of tracks heading this way. I followed it here and you know the rest."

"Very well. I suppose that the rumors may have been exaggerated a bit. Thank you for helping the hunters." She said grudgingly

"One more question though." Phoebe spoke up "What did you mean the newest recruits wouldn't approve of us threatening you?"

"I'm the one who sent them here."

That got them, they were all clearly shocked.

"What? Why would you do that?!" Phoebe shouted

Artemis just looked surprised and confused

"I rescue demigods in need when I see them. Sometimes gods hire me to find them."

Artemis looked very thoughtful

"So it is true that you spend your days traveling the country?" She asked

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then have you by any chance received any information about Percy Jackson?"

It hit me like a fist to the gut.

"Why? What do you want with him?" I said coldly

It seemed to surprise her

"So you have? Where is he? He has been missing for a long time, but hades says he has not died. We have been looking for him."

"Percy Jackson is a good friend of mine. And as such I will not give him away to the very ones who betrayed him."

"Betrayed!? What did we ever do to him?" Artemis asked shocked and angry

"Don't give me lies." I growled "He told m everything that happened to him, why he left."

"You know? Please tell us."

"You truly do not know?"

She shook her head

"Then you are all even more ignorant than I thought."

I turned to leave.

"If you truly wish to know, ask Poseidon." I said over my shoulder

With that I left, quick as I could without looking anxious to leave.

They were looking for me? Why? Why must they prolong my torture? Haven't they done enough to me?

Artemis POV (Mount Olympus)

I was looking for Percy when felt a strange disturbance in the hunters camp. Probably Thalia starting another food fight again, I'll check it out once I finish this forest. I just _had_ to find Percy, I don't know why. I just hated not knowing where was, if he was ok or in danger. When I thought of all those times he saved me I got a little flutter in my stomach. I remembered how terrifying he had been when Gaia killed his parents. How he tore Gaia to shreds without any help at all. Maybe I wanted to find him because we might need his help again, yes that must be it. After searching the forest thoroughly I flashed back to camp. I found the hunters aiming their bows at a man in a dark cloak, I couldn't see his face but he seemed familiar. After talking with him and learning he had saved the hunters I became extremely embarrassed. The hunters saved by a mere man? Impossible! Yet it happened. How powerful was the man? He seemed polite, he never even gloated or forced a thank you from the hunters. He had even been the one that had made the last few hunters mysteriously appear. But there was something off about him. He appeared anxious to leave, and he was furious when I mentioned Percy. After he left it gave me a lot to think about. And a lot to consider about them strange man.

An hour after meeting Mortem, I decided to share some information with the council. And to grill Poseidon for information about why the only decent man on earth just disappeared. I informed my hunters of where I was going and flashed out. As soon as I got there I went to the throne room and found Zeus.

"Father, call a meeting. I have information on the unknown character that has been traveling the country for the past century and Percy Jackson."

When he heard Percy's name he shot up and sent a bolt straight into the sky. An explosion of thunder rocked the building.

A moment later there were twelve flashes of light and all the Olympian sat on their thrones. Including Hades and Hestia who had their thrones returned to them by Percy after the war.

"I called this meeting because Artemis says she has information on the unknown immortal and Percy Jackson. Artemis." Zeus said with a 'the floor is your' gesture

"This afternoon I was checking to see if I could find Percy in any of the forests, when I felt a disturbance in my hunters camp. I came back as fast as I could to see most of the hunters pointing their bows at a man in a dark cloak. He called himself Mortem. After talking to him I found out a few things, first, he had rescued the hunters. Second, he was indeed the unknown immortal. Thirdly, he was not an enemy. And finally, he had information on Percy."

Poseidon shot up

"Where is he?" He asked a excitedly

Why is he so excited about finding him if he might be the reason he left? It just doesn't make sense.

I looked at him

"Funny you should ask Poseidon. He said that Percy left because of us. He said if we truly wanted to know why he left... We should ask you." I said accusingly

His face paled in fear and shame.

Ok, that's it for this chapter! And I politely ask that you LEAVE A FREAKING REVIEW! Thanks! :) let me know what pairings you would like to see!

Till next time!


	4. Authors notes (sorry)

**Sorry about this! Truly am! I am working hard on the new chapter, trying tomake it a bit longer than the others! But I wanted you guys (and girls) to know that I put a poll up, and if you want me to put the next chapter up faster than it would help if you voted. There is a wide selection and it's probably not going to be open long. I appreciate it more than you know guys! It is an authors greatest joy to get feedback from their viewers! If you don't give me feed back you are denying me my joy! See ya! Love you all! Please vote! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok here goes chapter four! And thank you to everyone who has left reviews! And tell your friends to read! I'm close to 1,000 views! And to the question of how often I update, I'm pretty much just going to update as I go. I can write really fast when I'm in the mood (seriously I once wrote twenty thousand words in an hour) but the problem is getting in the mood. Especially with all the things I've had going on lately, although reviews always help! And I feel pretty good that so far I've had nearly a thousand views and not one flame! So I guess I must be doing something right! Thanks for reading guys!**

Artemis POV

"I-I don't know what he meant Artemis.." He said nervously

Her eyes turned cold

"Don't lie you old fool, now tell us what you did to make Perseus leave!" She demanded

"I... I didn't do anything!" He cried desperately

Artemis quickly shot an arrow between his legs, but not where it hurts (I know you were all thinking that!) Poseidon paled so much that he gave new meaning to pure white.

"The next one will be higher." She hissed "Last chance Poseidon! Tell us!"

"A-alright, fine! It must have had to do with Michael! He must have made Percy jealous with the way everyone loved him and left." He lied

"Poseidon, tell us." Athena said softly

Poseidon sighed

"I may have... Disowned him?"

"You WHAT?!" Everyone screamed

"Why would you do something so foolish brother?! It is the lowest act of a god to disown their child! Even Hermes didn't disown that Luke boy when he housed Kronos!" Zeus yelled

Poseidon looked ashamed

Athena paled for moment

"Poseidon, when was this?" She asked in a small voice

"Uh, the night he left.." He said sadly

"Oh gods..."

"Athena what is it?" Zeus asked

"Oh gods no." She said in a grieved tone

"What have I done?" Poseidon sighed

"Sadly this topic must be brought to rest for a moment. We must discuss er, Mortem was it?" Zeus asked

"Yes." Artemis answered absentmindedly

"I have decided that if anyone sees him they are to bring him to Olympus immediately. I don't care if you have to subdue him, I want him brought in. Does anyone have anything to add?" Zeus asked

No one said anything

"Meeting adjourned." Zeus said as he flashed out with Hera

Poseidon looked down into his hands dejectedly for a moment before flashing to his palace.

Mortem POV

That run-in with Artemis was a little too close for comfort. I'm glad she decided not to try and bring me to Olympus, I didn't need a man hating goddess after me for beating her and escaping. I can't imagine their faces when they find out its me. It almost makes me want to tell them. Almost. Once I got back to camp I took down my tent, usually I prefer to sleep up high in the trees but sadly they aren't suitable for that here. I was about to head off when I caught a glimpse at the star that Artemis put in the sky after we defeated Gaia. It made me think about the last battle

The one that my parents died in.

 _Flash back_

 _I was cutting down monster after monster, I was utterly destroying everything in my path. Not even the drakons could stop me. Suddenly I heard a loud cold laughter, everybody stopped fighting and looked at Porphyrion._

 _"A wonderful effort Perseus Jackson! But put your sword down now!"_

 _I laughed_

 _"And why would I do that?" I asked mockingly_

 _He grinned_

 _"Because if you do not I will kill your beloved parents!" Porphyrion said with glee_

 _I look next to his feet and saw two figures chained to the ground. My mother clearly beaten and bruised looked me in the eye. She shook her head no._

 _Tears sprang into my eyes._

 _"I-I will not!" I shouted_

 _A gasp rippled through the demigods._

 _My mom and Paul smiled proudly at me._

 _Porphyrion looked shocked as well, but that quickly change to fury._

 _"Fine then! I will kill_ _Your precious parents!" He cried_

 _Time slowed down as he raised his foot and smashed it down upon my parents._

 _"Noooo!" I screamed in fury and grief_

 _It was done. My parents were dead._

 _My grief and sadness turned to cold hard fury. I was so angry the monsters were trying to back away from me from all the power I was radiating. The gods themselves looked frightened at my rage and power._

 _"You will **Die** Porphyrion!" I screamed_

 _He looked rather nervous_

 _I charged at Porphyrion, he stepped away and all that could be seen of my parents was a pond of blood. That only made me angrier._

 _I jumped as high as I could using the moisture in the air. I sailed straight towards Porphyrion's head. Once I was near enough I stabbed at his skull. My sword sank into skin bone and blood. I hung from my sword and I screamed and released all my pent up fury, frustration, sadness and rage. I released all my power into that scream, suddenly there was a giant blue and green explosion of raw power. The demigods and gods watched as Porphyrion was enveloped in the explosion, and as the flames spread over the monsters and demons and destroyed them all. When the dust cleared they saw Percy standing over Porphyrion._

 _"You think this is over? You will die. And Olympus will fall." He said weakly_

 _Right before he slashed his sword enough to draw blood. A trickle of blood fell to the earth and the ground started shaking._

 _A cold heartless echoing laugh crossed the battlefield, as a figure came into form from where my blood fell. She stood right in front of me, tall with brown hair cold dark green eyes and clothes made of dirt mud and rock._

 _"You have failed demigod." She said evilly_

 _I looked at her coldly_

 _"You will never win Gaia." I growled_

 _"Prepare to see your dear mother again demigod."_

 _She pushed her arm forward and I flew back a couple hundred feet._

 _I smashed into a boulder and smashed it. I was about to struggle to my feat but the earth wrapped around me and held me tight, I looked around and saw that the gods and other demigods were similarly trapped._

 _"You have lost! The world shall enter a new age now! The dawn of the primordials! And I shall be the queen!"_

 _"I won't give in Gaia!" I shouted_

 _She smiled and walked to me_

 _"I could use a warrior like you Percy. If you swear allegiance to me, I swear on the Styx that I will spare you and five demigods of your choice."_

 _I can't say I wasn't tempted._

 _"Go to tartarus you demon!" I snarled_

 _She frowned at me._

 _"Then you will die, along with each and every one of your pathetic weak little friends." She growled_

 _"Don't you dare you worthless beast."_

 _She grinned_

 _She walked over to where Annabeth has passed out._

 _"What about this one? What if I kill her right now?" She asked as a knife appeared on her hand and she brought the knife towards Annabeth's throat._

 _"Stop!" I shouted_

 _"Join me and she lives."_

 _She pressed the knife harder against her throat, a stream of blood trickled down her throat._

 _"I. Said. STOP!" I exploded_

 _Exploding the stones holding me back in the process. I ran at her with riptide out._

 _Her eyes widened in surprise and almost fear. I slashed at her head, she ducked and dropped Annabeth in the process. She pulled two long swords out of the ground. She blocked my assault and with the other she made a slash at my stomach. I jumped back and countered, she dodged and made a stab at me, I rolled to the side and gave her a deep cut along her arm._

 _"Aagh! You will pay demigod! You and your friends will suffer!" She screeched_

 _"Not will I'm still breathing." I growled_

 _"I can arrange that." She grinned_

 _She stomped her foot and the ground started shaking._

 _"Oh you want to play powers do you? Fine then!" I shouted as I thrust my hands forward. Gaia had to stop her attack to dodge the two ice javelins I sent at her. She could hardly pause before I sent another set at her._

 _"Enough! Fight me like a warrior!" She said panting from dodging constantly_

 _"What? Since my powers are giving me the upper hand and not you?" I mocked_

 _She growled_

 _"Stop this or I will torture your parents once I take over the world!"_

 _"Don't you_ dare _threaten them! I will kill you!" I shouted_

 _I doubled my attack on her, soon she was being stabbed again and again._

 _The earth was coated with golden ichor. Gaia was looking pale and slowing down_ _._

 _She simply could not keep up with my assault on her._

 _"This is where it ends Gaia. Right here right now." I said_

 _"It ends in your death!" She cried deliriously_

 _I charged forward made a strong slash at her chest, she weakly blocked, but only just. I made another slash at her stomach before she could counter, again she could barely keep up. While I was keeping her busy with my sword play I thought of a plan, I quickly made a stab at her stomach which she grabbed with her swords. She jerked her swords to the side and disarmed me. I heard several gods shouting but paid them not attention._

 _Gaia grinned victoriously and a bit madly_

 _"I will offer you one last chance to join the winning side." She said_

 _"I'm already on it." I answered_

 _She looked very confused for a short moment before her face went slack and she slumped to the ground with a several ice spears in her back. I smiled as she turned to dust and the holds on the gods and demigods dissolved. All the gods thanked me and offered me extravagant rewards which I politely denied. Even Zeus was grateful, he even offered me godhood again, which I traded for hades and Hestia getting their thrones back. Once I finally managed to slip away I went to the beach and sat down and cried. I cried for all my lost friends, I cried for my mom, I cried for Paul and I cried for all I had lost._

I thought back on that day sadly, the day my life started heading downhill. But at least I'm free from wars and rule of the gods now, free from being their little pawn. I bent down to pick up my backpack and narrowly dodged a blunt arrow to the skull. I whipped towards the direction that the silver arrow had come from and saw twenty preteen age girls plus Artemis.

"Mortem I have been ordered by Zeus to bring you to him for some questions. I apologize for making you do this after you saved my hunters but orders are orders."

Artemis said sadly

"And if I do not wish to come?" I asked coldly

"I hope you will come willingly, I do not want any trouble."

"Very well, I will come with you. I do not want to see your hunters harmed." I said

The hunters frowned but did not say anything.

"While I doubt you could harm any of them I appreciate your coming willingly." Artemis said

"Very well then, I will meet you in the throne room." I said

"What? And how do you plan on getting there?" She asked before I mist traveled away.

I appeared in the middle of the throne room and nearly scared Zeus to death.

"Father, I found him call a meeting." Artemis said

Zeus sent his master bolt into the sky with a bone shaking rumble.

And twelve Olympians flashed in.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, guys! I am finally back! And to those of you who did not notice, I did start I new story called the betrayed god. Personally I think it is pretty decent! So please feel free to give it a try. Hope you all like this chapter!**

Mortem POV

I watched as the Olympians one by one flas

hed in had a look of surprise and sat down, I watched as I saw my wretched father who had betrayed me flash in and look disappointed. When hades and Hestia flashed in they saw me and looked worried, they were the only ones who knew who I was. Hestia has even given me her blessing (Cliché I know but I like it and it makes the cooking easier)

Once all the gods settle in Zeus spoke.

"As you can all see, the reason for us all being here is because Artemis captured-"

"Invite." I interrupted "She invited me to come here, obviously I accepted."

Some of the gods looked nervously at Zeus since they knew how much he hated being interrupted, and by me was no exception.

"Do not interrupt your superiors!" Zeus hissed

"I didn't, I interrupted you." I replied calmly

Zeus looked like he was about to blast me when Athena interrupted

"Moving on. What exactly are you." She asked

"I am technically a demigod." I answered

"Impossible! Demigods do not live for over a century unless _I_ grant them immortality!" Zeus cried out indignantly

"There are more ways to be made immortality then by you Zeus."

"How? Tell me now and it will help your case in whether or not I kill you." He demanded

Hades started sweating slightly

"That will remain secret, I'm afraid. I've sworn in the Styx not to reveal the method used." I lied

"Very well." Zeus grunted irritated "Now you will tell us your identity."

The gods and goddesses looked at me expectantly, Aphrodite licked her lips excitedly.

"And why would I do that?" I asked confused

"Because your king demands it!" Zeus shouted

"I only heard you demand it." I replied coolly "And as far as I am concerned, you are not my king."

Hermes snickered when he heard my response but covered it with a cough when Hera glared at him.

Zeus took out his master bolt.

"Brother, I am sure there is no need for that!" Hestia said hurriedly "Let me talk some sense into him." She reasoned

Zeus looked like he was about to protest before Athena spoke up.

"I think that would be a good idea Hestia." She said

"Fine, and keep in mind that I have no problem with you harming him." Zeus said

"Very well brother." Hestia replied rolling her eyes when she turned around she walked toward me put her hand on my arm and flashed us to her garden.

Once we were alone she pulled me into a strong hug, she may appear as a young child but she was freakishly strong.

"It has been too long Perseus." She said once she let go

"Yes it has Hestia." I said warmly once I took my hood down and disabled the disguise.

"I haven't seen you in, what? Twenty years? I asked you to keep in touch!" She scolded

"I apologize but the gods have been getting closer, and I needed to keep on the run." I explained

"Alright, but don't do it again. Hades missed you to whether he admits it or not."

"For you, I will try Hestia."

"Good, now back to the matters at hand. I think you should reveal yourself." She said

" _What_?! How could you even suggest that?!" I asked loudly

"Because they miss you, all of them. Whether they admit it or not they miss you greatly Perseus." Hestia explained

"And what of Poseidon? He will try to speak with me."

"Yes he will. But aren't you getting tired of living on the run all the time? Wouldn't you rather you settle down somewhere nice?" She asked

"I guess so, but what happens the next time there's a war? They're just going to try and force me to fight for them." I tried

"Is that really so bad?" She asked

"You may be able to forgive anyone of anything Hestia, but I can't. I'm not you."

"Please Percy. Just do it for me?" She gave me the puppy eyes.

Now the thing is it may not sound like a four thousand something goddess would be able to use puppy eyes effectively, but it was impossible to say no to Hestia.

"Ugh, fine. I'll let them know who I am, but nothing more!"

She smiled and we flashed back.

"Hmm, he doesn't look in pain... Well are you going to tell us?" Zeus asked

"Yes."

Hestia smiled proudly

"On a two conditions." I added

A few smiles dropped but Apollos and Hermes' got bigger

"Very well, as long as they are reasonable." Zeus said carefully

"First, if the is another war, you must agree not to force me to fight in it."

"No! We have heard tell of your skills and you would be useful!" Zeus shouted

I turned and started walking away.

"W-wait! Fine! Fine, I accept." Zeus cried desperately in response to the gods glares

I walked back.

"Second, I wish for you to leave me be. Not to force me to do things I don't want to."

Zeus growled

"Fine, I swear on the Styx to your terms." Thunder rolled in the distance

"Now tell us who you are!" He demanded

I reached towards my hood with a shaking hand. And grasped my hood. And pulled it down finally revealing to all of them who I really was. Percy Jackson.

All the gods gasped, Poseidon who had been sitting distractedly in his throne shot up straight.

"Percy! My son! You've come back!" He cried running towards me

He reached me and tried to pull me into a hug.

"Get off me! I am not your son Poseidon! You disowned me! You are no longer me father!" I shouted angrily

"Please Percy I regret what I did! Please, be my son again!" He begged

"I will never forgive you Poseidon." I growled as I turned my back on him

Hestia looked a little disappointed, but I just shrugged when her eyes met mine.

A lot of the gods looked uncomfortable after they saw how I reacted to Poseidon.

"Um, well then Perseus. It is good to see you well and healthy after all these years." He said after Poseidon trudged back to his seat.

"I assume now that your back you'll be going back to camp half blood?" He asked

A few of the gods, even Hermes, smacked their foreheads when he asked that.

My face darkened.

"Why would I ever go back there? Why would you even think I would want to when I've been able to for the last century and I didn't?" I growled

"Well, I thought you didn't because you thought your friends had died. But you'll be happy to know that all of your old friends have been made immortal." Zeus said proudly

"You. Did. WHAT?!" I shouted

"Uh, we made them immortal." Zeus said confused at my reaction "Why does that upset you?"

"What?! Am I supposed to _happy_ that the people who _betrayed_ me are alive and are always going to be?! That they will never leave me alone?!" I ranted angrily

"Betrayed you? Perseus what are you talking about?" He asked

"Ask Athena! I'll bet _she_ knows!" I said pointing at her

She paled at my accusation.

"Athena, what is he talking about?"

"I think he's talking about when my daughter cheated on him with Michael. And how everyone at camp half blood forgot about him because of Michael." Athena said

"I'm so sorry Percy." Poseidon said sadly

I pretended that I hadn't heard him

"Well then Perseus, what do you plan to do?" Zeus asked curiously

"I was planning on going back to the way I was." I said emotionlessly

"What!? What if we need your help? We would never be able to find you!" He cried

"And what do you propose I do? Go back to camp half blood? Never. And camp Jupiter would never accept me. I am Greek, they are Romans. Relations between the two have improve but not that much."

"Fine then I ask that you stay in Olympus for twenty four hours, at which point we will hop another meeting." Zeus requested

I frowned

"Hmm, fine. I will stay until your meeting is adjourned but not a minute more." I said

"Very well. Everyone, you are dismissed." Zeus announced

Most of the gods flashed away but a few lingered, looking as though they wanted to talk to me. Poseidon included. But I turned and walked away, hopefully discouraging them from talking to me. There had been five gods that had wanted to talk the me, Artemis, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and Hermes. But I did not care to talk to any of them at the moment, well except maybe Artemis. I kind of liked her a bit. Not in _that_ way obviously, because first of all she was a man hating goddess! Second of all, I doubt I would ever be able to learn to love again, not after what _she_ did. After I left the throne room I began wondering where I was supposed to spend the night, oh well maybe Olympus had a hotel or something.

Artemis POV

I watched as Percy left the throne room without a word to any of us. Well, I can understand why he wouldn't want to talk to Poseidon... But why not us? I waited for the others to flash out until I started to head out the door. I tried to follow his demigod scent before I realized that he had somehow learned to hide that. Ugh, that made things so much harder. I began searching the city for him, he would probably be looking for a hotel or something. As I searched I began thinking about how I felt about his return. Normally when some male hero that risked his life for mine several times comes back after a hundred years, I couldn't care less. But for some reason I felt happy that Perseus had returned. Maybe, it was because he cared about others especially women so much. Yeah maybe that was it.

After about twenty more minutes of searching I saw a dark haired man in a cloak working his way through the crowd. I started running toward him.

"Perseus!" I called

He stopped and turned with an annoyed look. He looked back at means his face softened a degree or two, almost unnoticeable.

"Yes?" He said

"Um, I was just wondering why you were so mad at me before?" I said cautiously

"Is there a reason I shouldn't have been?" He asked

I frowned a bit

"Well, yes. I didn't _do_ anything!" I said confused

"Exactly, you didn't do anything did you? You knew perfectly well what was going on and you did nothing." He said almost whispering "Not once did you offer so much as a single comforting word."

"Perseus, you know couldn't! There are law-" I started

"Oh don't give me that!" He said angrily "You gods only use those laws to excuse yourselves from having to help mortals! If you gods care so much about your precious rules, than explain why Zeus had Thalia! Or why Poseidon had me! How about why Zeus turned Thalia into a tree despite what you gods say about your little _laws_!"

"Perseus! That's different!"

"Oh is it? Than tell me, if Poseidon could visit him, claim him as his favorite son, interfere with his measly little brawls and even go so far as to take him to Atlantis... Than why couldn't any of you come and offer me a single kind word when I needed it most? You all seemed to care so much about me when I was saving your necks! But when I needed something? Where were you?" He finished in a broken voice

"I-I had no idea Perseus... I a-apologize." I struggled out, even in a situation like this it was still hard for me to apologize to a male... Even _this_ male.

"Apologies don't fix what happened." He said his green eyes which used to be so filled with joy and mirth and laughter, were now as cold and empty caves. Void of any joy.

After a moment he turned and walked away.

I just watched him walk away in shock. For the first time I had swallowed my pride and apologized to a man, and he just threw it away.

... Just like we threw him away once we had what we needed. Oh gods...

Percy POV

Well, that meeting with Artemis certainly could have gone better. I had tried to control my anger and let go like Hestia had wanted me to... But when she tried to act as though she had been blameless in that whole ordeal... It just ticked me off.

I let a lot of things out that I probably shouldn't have. But it was true. How come the gods could chose when to obey the ancient laws. They only abided by them when it was convenient for _them._ Without a single thought for the mortals that they considered so far beneath them. It made me so angry, had they been more involved with their children's lives, this might never have happened! Athena could have told Annabeth the right thing to do and she would never have cheated on me! Poseidon could have been a better father. And then demigods wouldn't feel so neglected. I was so lost in thought that I barely noticed that I had arrived in front of a large hotel. I walked in and activated my disguise. I didn't feel like dealing with questions right now. I asked for a room for one night and gave the man a few drachmas. As I headed up to my room I caught quit a few eyes, specifically from the females living here. I headed into my room and plopped onto the queen sized bed, tomorrow perhaps I would apologize to Artemis. It wasn't fair for me to have blown up on her like that. With that thought in mind I drifted of to sleep.

 **Ok, so I just want to give a true heart felt thanks to all of those who patiently waited while I was going through a hard time. I hope you guys will find this chapter and the rest worth the wait! Thanks again guys, it means a lot. If you were one of those people please send a reveiw noting that you were so I can thank you by name at the beginning of the next chapter. See you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! Here is the next chapter! And to those of you who follow my betrayed god fanfic I am very sorry that I had not updated in a couple weeks! I use my phone for this story and the computer for the betrayed god story and I missed my weekly chance. But enough about that! To answer one of the questions, yes this will be a pertemis fanfic!**

Percy POV

I woke up that morning and stretched. I had not had a particularly good sleep, over the years I've come to prefer sleeping in the out doors rather than in a building. Tents I didn't mind to much, I had one of my own for when it rains. But I did not like it as much as sleeping outside. So I rolled out of bed and threw on my cloak and my magic weaponsand headed out the door. I went down to the lobby and checked out. Strangely even more girls stared drooling at me than when I was in my hood less Mortem form. I shrugged and started walking towards Artemis's palace. It was not all that hard to find as it was bright silver and right next to the giant gleaming gold palace across the street. I walked up and took in the feeling of grandness, the building itself had an elegant design and was made of pure silver. The grounds dwarfed the palace in comparison, it was hundreds of acres of bright green nature. Most of it was forest but some of the front grounds was cut into perfect form. I walked up to the gate unsure of what to do, when I felt magic at work. It seemed to be alerting Artemis that there was someone at the gate. Sure enough a moment later the gates smoothly glided open. I walked to the door and knocked and politely waited. A few seconds later the door opened.

"What do you want apoll-" she stopped once she saw me "Perseus? What are you doing here?" She asked confused

"I am here to see you obviously." I said smirking a bit

She blushed faintly, anyone else would have missed it

"I came to apologize for my harsh behavior yesterday. I have not been around many people lately and it seems that my manners have rusted. I was angry but I should not have taken it out on you. I apologize." I said humbly

She looked pretty stunned

"No, you were right Perseus. I did see what was happening and I should have tried to help you. I am sorry I didn't."

"It's fine."

It started getting awkward so tried to make a stab at conversation

"That's really an impressive forests you have there, do hunt there often?" I asked

"Uh, yeah sometimes. Usually I'm hunting with my girls though."

"Perhaps sometime we could go hunting together, a little friendly competition?" I suggested

She smirked

"Have you learned to fire a bow straight enough to hit the broad side of a barn?" She asked mischievously

I smirked and summoned my bow, before Artemis could say a word though I aimed and fired into the sky.

A second later a screeched was heard a a bird fell from the sky a few feet from us, with a black arrow through its heart.

Artemis's eyes widened

"Impressive, when did you learn to do that?" She asked

"Many years ago. It became frustrating hunting food and monsters with throwing knives and powers so I taught myself. I think I've improved a bit since we last meet."

"Maybe a little." She said with a smirk

"Well I should be going now. I look forward to hunting with you soon though."

She smiled

Her smile made my blood run for a moment before I squished the feeling. I would _not_ be feeling those feelings again. Not after what happened last time, after she betrayed me.

"I look forward to that too, see you at the meeting Perseus."

I nodded politely and turned to leave.

I walked calmly out the gates and started wondering around thinking.

I wonder where they will try to put me, I hope they realize that I won't go somewhere I don't want to go. Things might not go well if they try to force me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone grabbing onto my arm, I quickly reached for my knife and nearly caught the hand off before I saw it was only Aphrodite.

"Hey Percy." She said in a would-be seductive voice

"Aphrodite. What do you want?" I asked detaching myself from her

"What? Can't an old friend say hello?" She asked innocently

"You are not an old friend Aphrodite. I do not even consider you a friend." I said coldly

Aphrodite seemed unfazed though

"So Percy, thinking we would go drop by my palace... And have some fun?" She said grinning

"No." I said

She seemed surprised

"Come on Percy, let's go to my palace." She said a thick voice

I frowned annoyed

"Leave me alone Aphrodite, your pathetic charm speak will not work on me. So just get lost." I said irritated

She looked shocked and rather disappointed

"Oh, come on Percy. You know you want to. And I can promise you it will be the best night of your life." She said in last attempt to get to bed with her

"No, Aphrodite." I said firmly

She opened her mouth again but was interrupted by an unusually large bang of thunder

"Thank the gods." I muttered

"You know Zeus will be really angry with you if your late. If you agree to bed with me I will flash you to the throne room." She said sweetly

I rolled my eyes and teleported myself to the throne room. A moment later Aphrodite appeared and sat down with a huff.

One by one the others flashed in.

Once everyone was gathered Zeus began the meeting

"As you all know we are here to discuss where Perseus shall be and what he shall do from now on. If any of you have any ideas than please let us know." He said

Barely had Zeus finished talking before Aphrodite's perfectly manicured hand shot up.

Zeus sighed

"Yes Aphrodite? Do you have a suggestion?" He said tiredly

"Yes! _I_ think we should have Percy stay with me!" She said excitedly

Artemis frowned a little when she said this

"Absolutely not! I will not allow my son to be one of your little concubines Aphrodite!" Poseidon said angrily

But no sooner had he said those words then a pitch black throwing knife appeared in his shoulder.

"I am not your son!" I yelled furiously "What makes you think you can just take back all the pain and suffering you caused me? That you can call me your own flesh and blood without thought of what you did to me?!"

Poseidon was shocked and in pain, he barely even knew how to respond

"Percy, I know you are angry at me. But please, calm down and think about this! I regret what I did, I am sorry." He said trying to reason with me

"Calm down and think about this? Did _you_ calm down and think when you _disowned_ me? When you showed such blatant favoritism of _him_ over me? What do he do that j did not?! He killed a a couple hell hounds. I killed a couple hundred thousand! He lounged on his lazy ass, I fought and led two wars! He lied to and manipulated everyone at camp, I saved every one of their lives! So tell me how was he better? Did he clear your name when Zeus thought you stole his master bolt? Did he save Thalia's tree? Did he rescue Artemis from atlas? Did he navigate the labyrinth? Did he fight and kill Kronos? Did he single handedly defeat a primordial goddess of the earth? I DIDN'T THINK SO POSEIDON!" I screamed

All the gods shrunk back from the powerful aura I was emitting. I took a deep breath

I looked at the others

"I am sorry, as I told Artemis earlier it had been a long time since I have been around other people for more than a few minutes and it is a little hard to control my anger right now." I said not looking at Poseidon

Aphrodite was practically shaking in her throne. I was confused as to why she was so excited until I remembered her suggestion.

"And no Aphrodite, I will go with you and become one of your little sex toys." I said firmly

She opened her mouth and I could sense magic getting ready to work.

"Do not even try it Aphrodite! I already told you charm speak does not work on me!" I said angry that she try to force me become her sex toy against my will

She pouted and slouched in her chair

"Uh, well any other suggestions?" Zeus asked

A few minutes passed before anyone said anything

Hephaestus raised his hand

"I could take you in and teach you how to be a proper blacksmith." He rumbled

I thought about it

"Thank you for your very generous offer lord Hephaestus, but if I am to change my life style than I would prefer to make sure that I still have as much possible action and fight as possible." I said politely

He just shrugged and went back to work on his little device

A few more ideas came up such as helping Athena sort through old archives, Dionysus wanted me to take over camp half blood which I out right refused. Zeus wanted me to take control of his army as general, but I told him I had already seen more war then most mortals could handle.

When everyone seemed to be running out of ideas I started to feel hopeful that I could just return to the way I was before. But than Poseidon hesitantly raised his shaking hand.

"Uh, what if I brought Percy down to Atlantis with me? He could help train my army." Poseidon said hopefully

I could practically feel my face turning hard as rock.

"No." I said coldly

"Please, Percy. I want to make things right! Please come to Atlantis to me. Surely you realize how rate it is for me to invite even my own sons to Atlantis?" He said

My eyes started to glow faintly as they do when I am struggling to control my anger.

"It can not be that rare if you invited Michael several times... Including the times when you asked him right in front of right after you disowned me!" I said I a barely controlled voice

Poseidon slumped down into his throne with a disappointed expression.

"Anyone else? Come on, we need somewhere for to stay where we can reach him!" Zeus said frustrated

Suddenly Zeus sat up like a fire was lit under his pants.

He slowly and dramatically turned to Artemis who a had a suspicious expression on.

A moment later I sensed magic at work so I discreetly tapped in.

 _Please Artemis, he said he wants somewhere to reside where there is lots of action but not a life of war, this is perfect for him!_ Zeus said

 _Absolutely not! This has never happened before and it never will! Besides they will never accept him! It will only end in ruins!_ Artemis replied

 _I am sure it will be fine! How about this, we try it and if it does not work than we will let it rest and find something new._ Zeus suggested

 _Ug, fine! But if something happens this is on you!_ Artemis gave in

With that the conversation ended, but I was rather uncertain about what was about might be about to happen.

Zeus turned back to the council

"Perseus, Artemis and I have come up with another idea that I hope will suit you better than the others." He started

"Perseus, would you like to be a guardian of the hunt?" Artemis asked hesitantly

Judging from the lack of surprised faces I was not the only one eves dropping.

I tried to look mildly surprised but I am not sure anyone really expected me to.

Actually as I thought about it, it did not really seem like that bad an idea. There would be plenty of action and challenges as the hunt often went after large groups of monsters for Olympus, so boredom probably would not be an issue. And it would ensure that I would be kept away from that blasted camp.

"Why does the hunt even need a guardian? They seem like perfectly capable fighters." I asked

" _Thank_ you!" Artemis huffed

"Because had you not been there today, the hunt would be no more. I do not want that to happen, not only are they a great asset to Olympus. But it would devastate my daughter."

I looked at Artemis

"And what do _you_ think about this?" I asked politely

She sighed

"I suppose it might be true that the hunt may have a bit of a tough time pulling through the battle this afternoon. And it really would devastate me if something happened to my girls. And I suppose there could be worse males. I guess it would not be the worst of ideas." She said grudgingly "If nothing else, Thalia might be happy."

I nodded

"Very well. I accept." I said

Aphrodite looked irritated

"Oh come on! How do we know if you two are not forcing him to do this! For all we know he might wan to stay with me!" She said loudly

I rolled my eyes

"How would they threaten me Aphrodite? I have no family, I have no one left that I care about. And I have nothing left to lose. There is nothing they could take from me." I said

"Well... Well how do you know he will not abandon you Artemis? He is a male after all! Isn't that what you would expect a male to do?" She asked

Artemis opened her mouth to reply but before she could I spoke up

"I would never abandon Artemis in a time of need nor her hunters. I swear on the Styx I will protect Artemis and her hunters with my life loyally until the end of time unless I have a strong reason to leave." I said with a tone of finality

The gods stared at me in surprise. Clearly none of them expected me to take this so seriously.

"Um, well if that is all then? Perseus, Artemis I will leave you two to set things up. Council dismissed!" Zeus shouted dramatically as always

He flashed out with Hera in a bright flash of light. The other gods rolled their eyes and flashed out one by one. Once they were all gone Artemis stood up and shrank down to human size and walked over to me.

"We are camped at flat head national park in Idaho. Come there as soon as you have your possessions together. I expect you to be there within the hour." She said before flashing out

I gave her a moment before vapor traveling to where she said than following her godly aura I found the hunters camp. I hid among the branches on a strong tree and listened in on their conversation cloaked in the darkness of night.

"Ok, hunters I have some bad news." Artemis said once she had gathered the hunters

The hunters groaned

"Zeus has ordered a male guardian to protect us." She said

The hunters exploded

"What!? Why!? We do not need protecting! We can handle ourselves!" Phoebe shouted

"Yeah! And who is this guardian anyway?" Thalia asked

I chose this as my entrance moment

I vapor traveled over to in front of the hunters and reconstructyself from the mist dramatically.

"That would be me." I said

 **Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry that it was not all that long again but I really wanted to get this up for all of you! So I hope that makes up for it! See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry this took so long long! I was working on my other story The Betrayed God you guys should give it a try! Oh, and special thanks to plastic dinosaur! Thanks so much for the reveiw! It really meant a lot! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Immediately the hunters pulled out their bows and notched an arrow.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked

"I am your new guardian." I said simply

"Who are you? What is your name?" One of the hunters that wasn't present at the battle asked

"My name is-"

"MORTEM!" Several little voices cried out

A moment later I was tackled by three laughing little girls.

"Well that kind of ruined the moment." I muttered

The little girls smiled and laughed

There was Sophie, the oldest of the three age 8, with blonde hair and a petite body.

Then there was Sarah, the next oldest age 6, who also had blonde hair although a few shades darker.

And finally there was Eva, she had dark black hair and was age 5.

I had rescued them from horrible homes where the parents or uncles had abused them and treated them as slaves. I saw them treat the girls like that and I snapped and killed them, all three times. The girls didn't trust me at first seeing as was a boy. But eventually after taking care of them and taking them to Artemis they warmed up to me.

"Girls get off of him!" Artemis called annoyed that her hunters were hugging a man.

"Aww!" Eva whined

They groaned and whined but they listened to Artemis

I stood up.

"Ok, hold on! If we are required to deal with this _male_ , I think we should at least be allowed to know his real identity! Not just his silly little stage name!" Phoebe sneered

Artemis nodded and gave me a hard look

I sighed

"Must I? I prefer to keep the amount of people who know who I really am to a minimum." I said warily

"You are going to be here for a long time. And during that time these girls will be something of your family. You would not lie to your family would you?" Lady Artemis asked seriously

"Family." I muttered, the word sounded so foreign so strange. I hadn't had any kind of family since my mom died seventy years ago. I had spent so much time a lone that the idea of a family sounded more like a dream or fantasy than reality. "No, I would not." I said answering Artemis's question just as seriously

I reached up to my hood with a shaking hand. I grasped it and for the second time in the last week revealed my identity.

The hunters who were present in the Titan and giant wars gasped. The others were looked confused. The older hunters looked at Thalia who stood with a somewhat cold emotionless mask on her face. She took a few steps forward until she was standing right in front of me.

"Hey Thalia." I said quietly

 _CRACK_

My face snapped to the side with a big very red hand print on my cheek.

"How could you?" She hissed

She stomped off in a quiet rage.

I sighed

"I should have been expecting that." I said dejectedly

Annabeth probably fed Thalia a bunch of lies about how I cruelly left her in the dirt. Probably said _I_ was the one that cheated. Oh how I hate that girl.

I shook of those thoughts

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I said and ran off before they could yell at me

I jogged through the forest trying to find where Thalia had run off too.

 _Thunk thunk thunk_

I stopped and listened, it sound like arrows hitting a tree. It must be Thalia! I quickly ran towards the sound, it started getting louder so I figured I must be getting closer. I ran into a small clearing and saw Thalia shooting a tree with a furious expression her face. I took a careful step forward but as soon as my foot hit the ground Thalia turned and aimed her how at my face.

"Go away Percy." She growled

I didn't even flinch though because I knew she would never try to kill me.

"Thalia, what did she tell you?" I asked calmly

"She told me the truth! Unlike you, who just ran off for an entire century!" She said her voice full of anger and hurt.

"What did she tell you Thalia. I know it is not the truth because if it was than you wouldn't be aiming an arrow at me." I said fearing what would come next.

Thalia narrowed her eyes

"She told me how you proposed to and then you left. You left her in the dirt after proposing to her! It made her feel so happy, and then you cut her down and threw her in the mud!" She said furiously

I flinched at her tone

"Thalia that is not what happened." I said

"Filthy liar! Why should I believe you? You've probably been with a hundred women since you left Annabeth! You filthy lying bastard!" She yelled

A flame of anger began to flare inside of me.

"Stop it Thalia! You have only heard her side of the story! Do you really think I would leave the girl I loved for no reason at all? The girl I jumped into Tartarus for?! The girl I risked my life time and time again for!?" I said with barely controlled rage

I took a deep breath.

"Shouldn't you at least let me explain my side?" I said a little more calmly

She looked surprised at my rant bit quickly composed herself and gave a curt nod and lower her a little.

"Fine, explain. And this had better be good." She said

"It started when that blasted idiot brother of mine showed up. He was being chased by a hellhound and I help him defeat it. He took my sword and killed it after I did all the leg work. Then he refused to give me my sword back-"

"What does this have to do with what you did to Annabeth?" She asked impatiently

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, he started trying to get in the spot light around camp. He was always butting in when I tried to hang out with my friends, none of them really cared so I figured what ever I could always just ignore him right? And at least I still had a few friends and her. But he started pushing me out of the group, setting up hang outs and stuff and not inviting me. So I figured oh well, at least I stilled had her-"

"She has a name!" Thalia snapped

"I have not spoken that name in over a century, and do not plan to start now." I said coldly

Thalia glared at me

"But she started getting more distant. She didn't kiss me back when I kissed her. She always had a distant look on her face when we were on dates. And the. One day at dinner, my idiot brother made a big deal of me sitting at 'his' table and demanded I moved. When I told him no he got angry and tried to kill me. I beat him and then all of a sudden Poseidon showed up and got mad at me for hurting his 'favorite son'." I said angrily "So he decided he didn't care about me any more and disowned me." I said in a growl.

"Look, sorry about you dad and whatever but trying to make me feel bad for you is not going to make me forgive you." She said glaring

"He is not my father!" I snapped

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down

"Sorry. I felt hurt and angry when Poseidon disowned me. So I went looking for her, so I could have someone that cared about me nearby. So I checked around camp and found nothing. So I decided to try the beach, and when I got close... I could hear the sound of a couple making out." I said tears rolling down my cheeks "So I figured I might as well see who it is right? A little black mail leverage? So snuck up on them and hid behind a bush. And I peaked over the top... And I saw them. My brother making out with my girlfriend!" I said with tears of pain rolling down my cheeks

Thalia looked shocked (no pun intended) her mouth was hanging open, then her face turned furious

"Liar! Annabeth would never do that! I practically raised her! You just like every other male! Lying and cheating!" She yelled

"Why would I lie?! Why else would I leave?! I loved her!" I screamed

Hurt that my cousin would not believe me.

"Oh yeah? And what about the ring? Annabeth has had an engagement ring on ever since you left!" She said

"How dare she?" I said quietly and angrily "When I saw them making out I got so made I lost control of my powers and a hurricane hit. She realized it must be me. She saw me and started yelling at me that it wasn't what it looked like. I started yelling at her, I pulled the engagement ring out of my pocket and told how I had planned to ask her to marry me. She looked over joyed, as if I had proposed to right after I caught her cheating on me with my own brother. I threw the ring at her hard enough to knock her down and ran to my cabin. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't stay she would just pester me to forgive her. So... I left. That's what happened Thalia. That's why I left. Please believe me." I said pleadingly

"Why should I? How do I know your not lying?" She said but she looked conflicted like she almost wanted to believe me.

"Thalia I wouldn't lie to you. Your like a sister to me." I said quietly

Then I thought of something

"Thalia, I swear on the river Styx that everything I told you today was true." I said

She watched me as if half expecting me to burst into flames.

When I didn't she quickly put her bow away and pulled me into a hug. She had tears running down her face but she just clung to me for dear life.

"I'm so sorry percy! I'm sorry I didn't believes you!" She cried

I hugged her back

"It's ok Thals. It must have been hard for you to hear that about her."

She sniffed and pulled back

"I just can't believe she would do that. I practically raised her my self!" She said despaired

"It's not you fault Thalia." I said reassuringly

She nodded but I doubt she believed me.

She froze for a second

"Am I really like a sister to you?" She said surprised

I smiled a bit

"Of course you are Thalia. How could you not seem like a sister to me?" I said

She smiled and hugged me again

"Ahh!" I yelled and jumped back from a shock "What was that for?!"

She grinned

"Just so you know I haven't gone soft." She said laughing

I glared at her but started laughing with her after a moment.

"It's good to see your still the same pine cone face I knew and loved." I said sentimentally

"Come on, we should probably get back to camp. We've been gone most the day." She said looking at the fading sunlight.

"Yeah your right." I said

We started walking towards the hunters camp.

When we got there the hunters glared at me. But Thalia explained it wasn't my fault and it was all on Annabeth. It didn't help much but their glares lessened ever so slightly.

Artemis told me to go set up my tent. So I walked a little farther away from the hunters tents. Once I had found a clear spot I quickly set up my tent and went back to the hunters to find them all in bed already. I shrugged and headed back to my tent and settled in for the night. The last thought I had before drifting off to Morpheus's ream war, _maybe this won't be so bad_...

Man was I wrong.

 **I wanted to ended the chapter here... But unfortunately it was too short. Lucky you guys!**

I woke up the next morning feeling like it was time to pack up my tent and find another immortal with problems they are will to pay to have fixed. But then I realized that I was still at the hunters camp and I was going to be for a long time.

Oh well, might as well see what lady Artemis wants me to do for her today. I groaned and slowly rolled out of bed. Now, you might think that since I've been doing the same wake up routine for the last century it would be easy to get up and out of bed quickly right? **_Wrong_**! Waking up is something that I will always hate with a passion. Lately I haven't been having so many demigod dreams so sleeping has been wonderful. So anyways once I rolled out of bed I stretched a bit and walked out of my tent, most of the hunters were already up. They were walking around looking kind of busy. I quickly located Artemis by the shooting range helping the newest hunters improve their shooting with a bow and arrow.

I leaned against a tree and waited for her to finish. She continued instructing the girls and I could help but notice how good she was with kids. Huh. A few minutes later she finally noticed me waiting for her and called another Hunter over to take over instructing her.

She walked up to me.

"Finally decided to get up have you?" She said coolly

"Actually I've been up for a little while. I just didn't want to interrupt you and the girls." I said calmly

"Whatever. Follow me and I will show you your first few chores." She said clearly not believing me

She started to walk away but I quickly grabbed her wrist.

She looked angry for a second but then saw my serious expression.

"How are they doing here? Are thy settling in alright?" I asked quietly

She looked surprised

"Why would you care?" She said trying to provoke me.

I met her gaze and stared into her eyes.

"Because I care for them. I took care of each of them for a while. I've grown close to them and I want to make sure they are doing ok here." I said

She looked at me strangely for a moment.

"Yes. They are enjoying it here. They get along quite well with the others. I think they will be here for a long time." She said still looking at me strangely

I relaxed a big glad that they were happy.

"Good. Now what chores am I doing?" I asked

She led me away from the archery range and gave me a long list of chores. First clean the clothes. Then, sharpen all weapons. Clean the wolf pens. Eat lunch. Set up a bath for the hunters. Repair the targets for the archery range. Make dinner and clean up after the hunters. Honestly I think she is just trying to make me quite. I sighed and got to work, cleaning the clothes wasn't so bad since a had my water powers. Drying them was easy too, with Hestia's blessing I could just use some fire. Sharpening the weapons wasn't too fun though. The hunters go through a lot of weapons and they get pretty dull. That was some pretty tiring work. And cleaning the was... Disgusting. I swear those pens have never been cleaned before. By the time it came to making dinner I was ready to drop. All those chores had been exhausting, not to mention dodging random arrows from the hunters.

I was just finishing up with fixing the targets when Phoebe came marching up.

"You are already late for making dinner boy. Everyone is already gathered at the table. Lady Artemis sent me to get you." She said looking at me disgusted

"Alright, thank Phoebe. I will be there in just a moment." I said trying to be polite. She glared and stormed off. I rolled my eyes. Once I finished I headed down to the eating area to find many angry hunters glaring at me.

"About time you showed up boy." A hunter hissed

I ignored her

"Ok, what would you all like to eat?" I asked.

"Since its your first day we'll take it easy on you kelp head. Roasted deer. And hurry up I'm hungry." Thalia said

I clapped my hands and suddenly a big roasted deer appeared on the table.

The hunters jaws dropped in shock.

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked

I smirked

"Lady Hestia blessed me. I can summon home cook meals at will." I said

Thalia grabbed a serving and took a cautious bite, her eyes lit up

"This is delicious!" She exclaimed

The other hunters, encouraged by Thalia, dug in quickly devouring most of the deer. Even Artemis was surprised by how good it was.

After dinner I finished the many chores I had been assigned to. I trudged back to my tent and collapsed into my bed. I was completely exhausted and aching. Well, no one said this life would be easy. I thought

Who knows maybe it will get better in future.

 **Ok, hope you guys all enjoyed it! Also I should probably mention that I may not update for a while. I want to try and make an original story of my own instead of putting my own spin on a bunch of old ideas. I hope you guys don't mind too much. I will try to update every now and then on this story too though! So anyway see you guys next time!**


End file.
